


Experimentation

by Viola_Laterra



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Just what can Colette's talented hands do with Alfredo's hair?





	Experimentation

"so... just how does this work?" Colette asked slyly.

His eyes widened and he smiled nervously. "Uh... what do you mean, exactly?"

She prowled closer to him on the bed. "So, does it only work if it's the Little Chef pulling on your hair?" She reached towards his head.

Not sure whether this was a good or bad thing, he scrambled backwards from where he'd flopped after a long day at work. Suddenly he found the energy. Colette was... amazing. Like iron, but brilliant and... and soft on the inside, it turned out. He was both terrified and excited by the idea of her hands... her precise, strong hands... controlling his movements.

He ran backwards into the headboard. "Ow!"

She laughed, low and throaty, her French accent somehow making it all the more tantalizing and slightly threatening all at once. He gulped. "Well, I... I don't know, I mean... we practiced a lot, and uh..." another gulp as she continued to move closer to him. "Uh... you know, he's got these little tiny paws, and..."

At this point she was close, very close. She smiled at him and reached gently towards him. He sighed, and thought, well, we're going to have to find out, and I love this woman with every part of me, so... here goes... closed his eyes... and waited.

As always, Colette's hands were strong, but every inch of them knew exactly how much pressure to put where, and did so expertly at the bidding of their owner, and the result was such a feeling of strength and smoothness and supplness... he felt her not reach to pull his hair, but first stroke his neck, and then her lips on his, expressive mouth tasting his lips, his cheek, his neck... he giggled a little -- it tickled.

Then she slid her hand up into his hair, and he almost didn't notice as she gently pulled and he slid down into the bed, because he was so distracted with what she was doing with her lips and tongue on his neck.

But then she began testing. Pulling a little harder, and he arched his back, but again, not entirely sure how much of it was the hair and how much of it was what she was doing with her other hand... firmly stroking various parts that, let's be honest, liked the attention, and hadn't gotten much so far in life.

Somehow she managed to keep her one hand buried in his hair, experimenting with different pressures and areas, and with the other, was unbuttoning his shirt, and, as it turned out, hers as well. Which he realized when she laid on top of him and he felt skin on skin.

It definitely didn't feel like it did when the Little Chef did it... her purpose was definitely different, and her hands were human-sized, and there was so much else going on... but there was still definitely involuntary action happening.

So it was all kind of in a daze when he realized that all the items of clothing were off and she was basically telling him exactly what to do, and he was so used to letting the Little Chef direct him, that it was natural for him to just surrender and let his body do what she wanted it to do.

They had been intimate before, and he'd been quite awkward -- again, it had to be admitted that he hadn't had much experience in this arena yet, and indeed frequently had to spend a moment from time to time marveling at the set of circumstances that had allowed him to get close to someone like her. 

But this was different. That was before she knew his secret. Now... well, now he was totally awash in the feelings of his body doing things involuntarily, and hers, sometimes, too... and there came a moment, urgent and beautiful, when they reached climax together and he could tell she'd let go of his hair, because as the wave of intense sensation broke, he realized he was in control again.

Not that he desired anything in the world but to hold her, laying on top of him, stroking her bare back gently, smoothing sweat away, caressing her hair, letting their breathing come back to normal.

She murmured into his chest, "So maybe it's not haute cuisine, but I thought that turned out pretty well -- even without little tiny paws."

He laughed and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Well, you know I take direction well. Especially from you." She laughed. And they lay together until slowly, exhaustion claimed them and they slipped off to sleep.


End file.
